


SP短篇合集

by lulalula



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Nsfw?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalula/pseuds/lulalula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每章都是独立的短篇。个别有十八禁内容。CP杂乱，偏Stan受。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> 一次争吵引起的打手枪。K/S

事情的起因是Cartman吹嘘自己在这个星期天经历了一场多么美好的口交，他的阴茎被那个刚认识不久的女孩放进嘴里，她是如何用力的吮吸它以致于自己几乎想立刻就射出来，但是他没有。

“你知道的，我可以一整天保持勃起，不软下来。没错，我就是这么厉害。”

Cartman在Kyle，Stan当然还有Kenny面前做了个下流的手势，其他三人互相对视了一眼，而后不遗余力的嘲笑起他来。

“得了吧，死胖子。”

自从进入高中以后，Cartman的身材并没有因为他成为一名可以做更多肮脏事情的高中生而改变。Kyle和Stan都在长高，Kenny也不例外，Cartman也长高了，但更多时候他似乎更倾向于横向发展。Stan有一次路过，听见Cartman在和低年级的女生解释自己为什么这么胖的原因，他用的还是小学时候的那套。

“我不是胖，只是骨架大。”

好像这样说就会显得他真的不胖一样。

而现在，就是这样的死胖子，在其余三人面前吹嘘自己上个星期天同一位偶遇问路的女孩有了一晚火辣的性爱，谁会信啊？！

“现在，我是你们这群人当中最先摆脱童贞的，你们这群——loser！”

“不，Cartman，你才没有。”Kyle最先反驳他，他笑得太用力了，导致脸上在他升入高中后长出来的雀斑都微微泛红。

“你只不过是编了一个谎言，好借此来证明自己不是个不受欢迎的胖子。”

“但你事实上就是个不受欢迎的死胖子，Cartman。”

Stan接口道，说完他和Klye便大笑起来，默契的活像他们俩是对说相声的夫妻档，Cartman讨厌看见他们俩合起来嘲笑自己的样子。

“Whatever，就算你们不信，但依旧掩盖不了你们嫉妒我最先有经验的事实。”Cartman晃了晃食指，“你们只是嫉妒我。嫉妒，嫉妒——我了解这种感情，可怜的年轻人，连次自慰经历都没有的年轻人。”

“嗨！Cartman！”Kyle怒吼。Kenny则在边上配合的反驳他——“谁没有自慰过？去你妈的Cartman。”

Stan是唯一一个往后退一步，有些不安的踮了踮脚的人。

Cartman很快注意到了他的反常，Stan望着左方的天空，假装自己并不参与这场谈话。他双手摆在身前，紧紧纠缠在一起，Cartman几乎是一眼就看出端倪来。

他的眼珠转了转，阴险的“啊哈”了一声。

“看啊。”他不怀好意的指出异常沉默的Stan，“看来我们当中某人还是个什么都不懂的小处男。”

“操，Cartman，我说过没人是……等等，Stan？”

Kyle吃惊的将视线转向Stan，后者看着他，所有人仿佛约好了一样经历了一场大概十秒的沉默，最后Stan一脸尴尬的开口：

“怎么？别听Cartman的，他除了是个死胖子外，还是个满嘴喷屎的死胖子。”

“闭嘴Stan！再说一句死胖子我就要打碎你的头盖骨！”Kyle肯定整个学校都能听见Cartman粗暴的怒吼，他强壮的像一堵厚厚的肉墙，每次生起气来他满身的肉都要抖三抖。

“闭嘴的是你！Cartman！我不是什么都不懂的处男！”Stan生气的反驳，“难不成我每次在家里打手枪的时候还要先跑到你家里跟你说一声‘嗨我要打手枪了Cartman’才行吗？！”

“哦我确定你懂得一定很多，所以我想你肯定知道给人口交是怎么回事了。”

“——我他妈当然知道。操Cartman，为什么我要跟你说这个？！”

“我只是问问。”

Cartman耸耸肩，双下巴随着他的动作在抖动。“你知道上星期，Kenny告诉我，你是他们班男生中唯一一个看黄片会脸红的。我确定一定是因为你懂得太多所以才导致这样。”

Stan看起来狂暴的可以随时上去给Cartman来一拳或者把他的头拧掉，他开始气得浑身发抖。

“闭嘴，Cartman！”

Cartman指了指Kenny，“不关我的事，是他告诉我的。”

Kenny一脸“你有什么毛病”的看着他。

“什么？这他妈关我什么事？”

“听着，Cartman。”Stan平静下来，“如果你不抱着你的肥肉从我面前逃走，我保证会把你的手指一个个扭下来塞进你的菊花里，然后把你送给某个特别喜欢肉呼呼小男孩的基佬。”

Cartman吹了一声口哨，“看哪，有人恼羞成怒了。我好害怕！”

“伙计们，拜托，停下来。别吵了。没什么好吵的。”

Kyle翻了翻白眼，“现在我们知道Cartman和自己假象中的女孩渡过了热辣一晚，以及Stan是个什么都不懂的纯洁小处男，真是特别有意义的一天。”

“去死吧犹太佬，我说了我没有骗你——”

“Kyle我他妈的要操死你。”

同时开口的两个人又同时停下来，Cartman和Stan互相看着。

片刻后Cartman开口。

“别骗人了，我们都知道你是个纯洁听妈咪话的乖宝宝Stan。”

“不，我说过我不是。”

“哈哈，就好像你说不是就不是一样，除非你可以证明它。”

Stan没有思考多久，就毫不犹豫的开口，“好啊，我可以证明。”

所有人都因为他这句话而愣住，Cartman后退一步，看起来受到了惊吓。

Kyle结结巴巴的问：

“但、但是Stan……你要怎么证明这个？”

Stan似乎也因为自己的决定而受到了惊吓，愣在原地，懵逼了。

*

所以，这基本上就是一切的起源。

从Cartman炫耀摆脱了他的处男之身，跑题到Stan依旧是个什么都不懂的处男。为了证明自己不是个连自慰都不知道的傻逼，Stan脱下了裤子，颤抖的握起自己的小兄弟开始自慰。

操，还是在Kyle面前。

“Stan……”

Kyle犹豫着，他的声音不由自主的降低，喉咙因为嘴里干涩而上下滚动。

“伙计，你不必……我可以出去跟Cartman说，你做到了，而且你很熟练。”

但是这其实是假话，是欺骗。Stan的动作青涩，小心翼翼，Kyle可以肯定他同自己的性器官没有过多的接触，甚至可能不像那些男孩子们经常会做的那样，晨勃了就给自己来一发什么的。

Stan的动作像是害怕伤到他的兄弟那样小心，有点过分小心了。Kyle因此想要笑出声来。

“拜托，”Stan发出一声类似抱怨的嘟囔，“别出声，我已经够……操！”

“哦，抱歉。”

Kyle摸了摸鼻子。

他窘迫的往后退了退，想，这他妈什么情况。

为什么他要和自己的朋友坐在一起，然后看着他的朋友开始自慰。

他甚至维持这个现状有一段时间了。

Stan是他最好的朋友，看见朋友在自慰，这并没有什么。而且重要的是自慰的人是Stan，而不是Cartman。

天啊，永远不要让他看见Cartman自慰，光是想想这个画面他就要吐了。

但是……如果他面前坐的是Stan，那么就完全没所谓。

Stan低下头，鼻尖因为自己将自己置身于如此境地的恼怒和窘困而发红，他的手指在颤抖着触摸上他的阴茎，他把裤子褪去了一点，除了前面松松垮垮的敞开外，其余部分都好好地穿在身上。

他并不是Cartman口中所说什么都不懂的处男，但他也不是天天撸管的撸管爱好者。老实说他的性冲动并不常常发生，Stan不知道这样好不好，不过没给他带来什么麻烦，这就够了。

他伸出手指圈住顶头的一小部分，然后往下滑动，没有遭遇什么障碍。他的阴茎因为暴露在空气中，或者说是Kyle的视线中而略微勃起，Kyle的视线太过明显，Stan颤抖了一下，指甲滑过了阴茎的边缘，痛的他倒吸一口气。

“该死——Kyle！能请你转过身去别看吗？！你就非得盯着我的小弟弟看吗？！你是阴茎狂热者还是怎么的！你这么看我我撸不出来！”

Kyle的脸红的几乎跟他的发色一样。

他手脚几乎不知道往哪儿摆。

当他转过身去，Stan注意到他的耳朵都是红的。

“抱歉，Stan。我只是……你，你看起来太他妈gay了。”

“什么——你再说一遍，我就要剪掉你的舌头Kyle！”

Kyle闭紧嘴巴。

不过安静的氛围并没有缓解两人之间的尴尬。空气中似乎有什么东西在流淌着，让这里变得又潮又热。除此以外，Kyle能够更清晰的听见身边Stan的动静。

他裤脚摩擦的声音，撸管时手指滑动的声音，以及他喉咙里发出像是在咒骂的抱怨呻吟声。

“操，操，操操操！！操！”

很明显Stan的声音让Kyle脑子里产生某种无法解释的奇怪想法，他转过身，Stan被他的动作吓了一跳，手中涨大的阴茎明显萎缩下去。

“妈的……Kyle！我要杀了你！”

“好吧，Stop。”

Kyle佯装淡定的面对着Stan要杀人的视线。

“我来帮你，Stan。真不知道照你这样下去要多长时间才出来。你是有多久没撸过了伙计？我都要错过五点的动物世界了。”

Stan还没理解他话里的意思，Kyle倾身过去，双手握住了他的兄弟的兄弟。

“……K、Kyle？”

那种被别人的手覆盖住自己的阴茎的感觉真的非常、非常奇怪。不管Kyle做出这个行为的初衷是什么，Stan都得承认自己被吓到了。他觉得Kyle有可能被什么东西附身了，前一秒还在说他看起来像个gay，后一秒自己就做出了更gay的行为。

但是他不得不承认，被别人服务的感觉除了很怪，还有很好。

Kyle的手指在他的阴茎上下滑动，手心滚烫的热度传递到上面，Stan很不好意思的发现自己的兄弟不受控制的涨大几分。当他的指尖从头顶的眼口蹭过时，Stan明显的身体颤抖了几下，靠倒在沙发上。

Kyle看了他一眼。

Stan的阴茎并不很大，表皮发红，硬度适中。Kyle尝试着搓揉他底下的两颗肉球，被他握在手里的东西不是很明显的颤动几分，龟头渗出些许的液体。

“够、够了，Kyle……”

Stan尝试着把Kyle的手从自己身上拿开，但他并没有使出太多的力气来。Kyle像是没有听到一样，不为所动的继续自己的动作。当他的手指抠动他的马眼时，Stan倒吸了一口冷气，手指抓紧了沙发上的真皮。

“操，Kyle——你他妈的有什么毛病？！”

他有气无力的抗议并没有得到停下的效果，因为他微弱的声音，Kyle将它当成了某种催促，甚至加快了手中的动作。

Stan把头埋进Kyle的颈窝里，不断小声咒骂着。

当最终那一刻到来时，Kyle听到Stan明显的哽咽了一声，身体紧绷，继而便是黏稠的精液射到他的手上，甚至喷溅到了他的衣服上。

Kyle低下头，被人射了一手的感觉略微有点新奇。

“……嗨，Stan。”他尝试着甩掉白色的液体，看起来Stan似乎很长时间没有发泄过了，出来的量有点多。

“这真是我做过的最gay的事了。”

Kyle咧嘴笑了起来。Stan瘫倒在沙发上，裤子敞开着，有气无力的给他比了个中指。

“操你，Kyle。”

*

当Cartman和手持摄像机的Kenny闯进来时，Kyle正站起来，而Stan正把自己的裤子穿好。

两人因为对方闯入的行为而停下动作，Cartman巡视了一圈屋里后，脸上露出失望的表情。

“结束的这么快？！”

随后他闻到空气里的味道，嫌恶的皱了皱眉，看着Kyle和Stan。

“天哪，你们俩闻起来真想一对基佬。”

Kyle和Stan同时向他比出中指。

“去死吧，死胖子。”


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle/Stan,Craig/Stan警告。  
> 3P，但C/S没有详细性描写内容。

Stan关上柜子门，转头看到站在自己身后的戴着帽子的犹太人。

“哦，嗨，Kyle。”他将手靠在柜子上，另一只手抬起来向自己的好朋友打招呼。“你今晚有事吗？我昨天刚买了新的PSP，要是没事你可以……”

Kyle的脸色略不自在的伸出手指抵了抵自己的帽子，他没有回答Stan的问题，而是抬起头看着从另一边走过来的Craig。

Stan顺着他的视线看到了走过来的Craig，愣了下。

“嗨，Craig。”

Craig朝他点了点头，没有出声，随后站到了Kyle身边。

即使神经有些大条，Stan此刻也略微感觉到气氛的一丝不对劲。他迟疑了片刻，朝前走了一点。

“Kyle，Craig，你们有事吗？”

“yeah……事实上，Stan，是有点事。”

“什么事？有事情你得直说出来，你现在看起来像个娘娘腔。”

“呃……”

“Kyle？”

“拜托，我们快点，要不然待会儿会有人过来。”

Craig看了看四周，不耐烦的催促道。

Stan意识到他的态度十分不对劲，Kyle的态度也十分不对劲。但是他又说不出来哪里不对，只好下意识地选择后退一步。

他拎起自己的包，朝门口跨了一步。

“没什么事我要走了，Kyle。你要跟我一起走吗？”

Kyle抬起头来看着Stan，又看了看Craig。Stan不知道为什么Kyle要用那种表情去看Craig，随后他脸上就出现了某种下定决心一样的神情。

Stan猛地后退一步。

“是这样的，Stan。”

Kyle朝前逼近一步，他的脸上带着歉意和某种说不清楚的神情，眼中似乎有光芒闪烁。

“……什、什么？”

“我，我很抱歉，Stan。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”

他的话没能说完，在他说完前，Craig上前一步，将准备好的倒了药水的手帕捂在Stan脸上。Stan压根没想到会有这么一出，当他想要挣扎时，已经迟了。

Craig的力气太大了，他禁锢住他的脸，就像一把钳子。

*

“我跟你说过，他辣的不行。”

Stan能听见Craig轻蔑的声音。

他的耳朵微微动了动，觉得自己整个人仿佛躺在一片棉花糖上，四周一片漆黑。他动弹不得，但意识还在。

Stan想，他这是在哪里？

在一片沉默后，Stan能听到的只有衣物之间的摩擦声。不知道是谁的手在他的身上游走，天哪，他从来没有这样奇怪的感觉。那只手温度滚烫，被它抚过的地方像是着火一般灼热。

Stan想，操，把你那只该死的手拿开该死的同性恋。

而随后熟悉的声音让他停下来去挣扎的想法。

“……我不是很确定这样做很好，Craig，我还是……”

“你什么？”

Craig的声音依旧充满某种不屑，以及轻微的冷漠。他斜眼看了一下Kyle，Stan躺在他怀里，闭着眼，他们脱去了他的上衣。而仅仅是这个动作，就让这个红发犹太人面红耳赤。

“拜托，伙计，你做到这种程度了，不就是想脱下你兄弟的裤子操他一顿吗？别告诉我你要这个时候放弃。”

“我不……”

Kyle的声音逐渐变轻，最后他低下头，闭紧了嘴巴，不发一言。

他看着还在昏迷中的Stan，眼中充斥着痛苦和情欲。最终他决定，将手指放在Stan的裤子上，轻轻的拉下了他的裤链。

操他妈的Kyle！

如果Stan还能发声，他现在说的一定是这句。他想从这里离开，但是无论他怎么挣扎，身体却始终动弹不得。

从来没有人跟他说过Kyle是个gay，根据他和天杀的Craig的对话他还是个一心想操自己的gay，上帝耶稣玛利亚，这个世界是怎么了？！

而当Kyle——Stan很确定那是Kyle的手，伸进他的内裤时，Stan在内心深深的倒抽一口冷气。

C'mon Stan！你一定得醒过来！等你醒过来要揍死面前的两个基佬。让他们尝一下Marsh的怒火，让他们永远不敢再这样做。

“伙计，我怎么说来着。Stan Marsh真是辣的要命。”

CraigCraigCraigCraig！！！他发誓等自己醒过来一定要打死这个基佬。

有人把舌头放到他的肚脐旁轻舔，Stan敢肯定那一定是Craig。当Craig的嘴唇在他身上赤裸的地方滑过时，他的阴茎被Kyle的手握着，不快不慢的撸动。

一开始的感觉真是很怪异，除了自己以外的人碰到自己的身体。即使是Kyle，即使他们俩真的是很好的朋友，他也从来没在他面前打手枪过，更别提被他握着自己的兄弟让他帮忙打手枪。

那太他妈的娘炮了。

虽然感觉很爽，但的确太娘了。

“我很抱歉Stan……”

Stan听见Kyle低声嘟囔这句话，然后将什么东西插进他的菊花里。那大概是手指，上面涂了润滑油，当他这么做时，Stan能感觉到自己的身体很明显在轻微抽搐。

靠！不是吧！Kyle！

“操，Marsh真够敏感的。”

Craig的语气听起来像是“我今天捡到了钱”，他捏了捏Stan胸前的乳头，它们在他的拨弄下慢慢变得红润挺立。

Kyle将第二根手指刺入的体内。

“等等，我去拿个东西。”

Craig离开，Stan感觉到另一个热源的消失，他无法形容自己的感觉是放松还是不自在。就算他现在无法挪动，但是他的意识还是醒着，明白这两人正在对自己做着什么事，却无可奈何。

接着就是Kyle。Kyle慢慢的吻过他的小腹，他的胸前，他的锁骨，他的脖子。最后一只手掰开了他的嘴巴，将舌头伸进去，把他口内搅的一塌糊涂。

他吮吸着Stan的柔软的舌头，汲取好友口内的津液，同时手指还在Stan的下身慢慢戳刺。

“嘿，看，Stan勃起了。”

Craig拿着相机回来，进屋前将Kyle和Stan接吻的画面拍下来，才慢吞吞的走进来。

他坐下来，握住Stan挺立的阴茎，在他的动作下它变得更加肿大，Craig戳了戳它的前段，阴茎颤颤巍巍的渗出些许液体来。

紧接着，Kyle将Stan抱起来，让他坐到自己的腿上。

在Stan意识到不妙前，Kyle让Craig环住Stan，自己则掰开他的后穴，握住自己的阴茎，对准入口，慢慢的推进去。

那种体验真是——操！Stan几乎立刻被疼的清醒过来。如果有什么能形容这种疼痛，那就是当地狱的恶鬼将刀枪戳进你的骨头里慢慢搅动才能等同的。

当Kyle和Craig发现Stan醒过来时，Kyle的性器已经有一半没入Stan的体内。

“哦，嗨，Stan。你能醒过来真是太好了。”

Craig朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后摁着Stan的肩膀，将他硬是往下压去。

Kyle和Stan同时发出一声大叫。

Kyle稳住了呼吸，脸憋得比发色还要红，他咬牙切齿的看着Craig，埋在Stan体内的性器被柔软的壁肉吮吸着，他几乎说不出一句完整的话来。

“操——你——大——爷！Craig！！”

“操，操操……”

Stan的腰被Kyle掐住，体内的东西让他又热又难受。当他尝试着挣脱开时，Kyle的阴茎反而涨大许多。

他喘着粗气，额头满是汗水。

“操……你们他妈的以为自己在做什么？放开我！Kyle？Craig！Kyle！”

“不错的表情，Stan。”

Craig拿起相机对准Stan，将他此刻的神情拍了下来。Stan不断地爆着粗口，Craig拿走相机，下一个动作就是堵住他的嘴巴。

“……Craig！”

Kyle咬紧嘴唇，原先还算轻缓的动作变得粗暴起了。他每次往上捅的动作都让Stan要说出口的话堵在了嗓子口，强烈的刺激让他无法说出一句连贯的话，原本强烈的反对也逐渐变得弱势。

他的表情像是被谁恶狠狠欺负了一顿那样，眼眶通红，如果不是强忍着，也许连眼泪也流出来了。

Craig将他的脸掰过去，给Kyle看。

“你看，他的表情简直像个slut。”

“操，Craig！”

在他还要说些什么前，Kyle的动作打断了他。Stan能感觉到体内的那个东西，黏稠胀大，火热硬挺，逐渐的频率快了起来。

他甚至连呼吸都不能连贯起来。

当最后Kyle射出来，Stan整个人几近虚脱。

他被Craig抓着抱在怀里，后穴里塞满了Kyle的精液。两个人都是气喘吁吁，满头大汗。

Craig将手伸进Stan的下体，压了压那里柔软炙热的壁肉。Stan不易察觉的抽搐着。

Craig舔了舔嘴唇。

“到我了。”


End file.
